Evil Invention
by Moondancera
Summary: Virgil/Richie find a very annyoing thing at the gas station


Friends don't let friends get weird alone

Okay, I don't know what I was thinking through half of this, but I hope it brings some happiness to someone out there, and as always reviews and/or flames are encouraged.

I also have no rights to Virgil/Richie or the Static TV show. This is not for profit; it is I am hoping for enjoyment to brighten moods. That is all, no money or anything else is gained from this story.

Evil Invention

"Hey Rich what are you going to do today?" Virgil asks his best friend and partner in crime over the phone.

"I thought I would go to the gas station and upgrade backpack, so that the quantum physics generator on it will speed up the time of the precision reflex of the rebooting recharge system so it will fix the malfunctioning restart boot up button."

'Uh, dude, I have know idea what in the world you were just talking about."

"Oh sorry, I got carried away. It basically is the rebooting system that affects the generator, creating sparks when it starts over to update."

"Oh, well then why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?"

"I thought I did?"

"Rich you amaze me sometimes when you go off in your own world like that."

"Well, I can't help it if I got the brains."

"Well, at least I got the looks."

"Hey now, I got the looks too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Blah blah blah."

"What was that?"

"Oh come on, it is a saying of adolescent teenagers when they want to show irony towards people usually in authority positions."

"Anyways, dude we should so watch the un-rated versions of Friday the thirteenth. We could make a day of it or something, with gummy worms and vanilla Pepsi."

"That does sound like fun. I'll get the movies and you get the snacks and then we rendezvous at the gas station in an hour or so."

"An hour, that sounds like a good deal."

With that they both hang up and head to their respective preparations.

An hour later, they both meet up at the gas station:

"I got the food," Virgil states as they meet out front of the gas station.

"And I got the movies," Richie says holding them up.

"You know, you should get us some more un-rated movies."

"Such as what?"

"Oh I don't, maybe star wars, or I know maybe Reba?"

"Reba? Dude you watch that?"

Virgil blushes at that, "Um um, hey wait a second, you got me hooked on it."

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Virgil takes a swat at Richie, but Richie dodges it.

"Anyways, lets get this scare fest on. Should we?"

"Wait, do you here that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a smoke detector."

"Yeah it does, wait what's smoking?"

They both glance at each other before running into the gas station, for the sound only to get louder. Richie covers his ears, while Virgil floats up to the ceiling to try to shut it off.

"Hey it won't shut off."

"What you mean it won't?"

"I don't know, I restarted it and then took the batteries out."

"And it is still going off?"

"Yeah dude it is. Can't you hear it?" Richie looks at Virgil and gives him an evil look.

"Maybe it is an electrical system problem? So maybe you can short-circuit it or something?"

Virgil shoots a low voltage of electricity through the wires, but it just makes the thing louder.

"Ahhh, that noise is horrible, and it just keeps getting louder, did you mess with it or something?"

"No, I didn't touch it, what makes you think I did?"

"Well you do tinker with everything that has a tiny bit of mechanical capabilities in it. Sheesh, I have been hanging out with you to long."

"I do, but I didn't do anything to that thing."

"Dude get your skates on and see if you can do something to it."

"Fine, dude." Ritchie puts on his skates and hovers next to Virgil with a screwdriver and a hammer in his hands. He starts taking it apart and the sound just gets louder and louder, until finally Virgil takes the mess and puts it under a pillow, but the sound is still going off.

"Rich what is going on with it?"

"I don't know but it looks like someone tampered with it."

"What do you mean someone? I thought you had this place security proofed tighter then Fort Knox?"

"I do, but the security system should have stopped them at least ten feet from this place."

"So how could they get by without alerting us to their presence?"

"Not a clue, sorry dude." Richie says tapping his index finger against his chin. "The only way would at least leave a trail to follow."

"You mean like video footage?"

"Yeah, oh duh, you mean like the video footage from the cameras around the perimeter?"

"You take care of the video and I will take care of this thing."

"Deal." Virgil takes the smoke detector outside and charges up a massive electrical bomb and sends it at the annoying thing and the thing finally shatters into a million pieces leaving only peaceful silence behind.

"Finally that is over with," and then heads back into the gas station, "hey Rich, I got it to stop. Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope, but I made some gummy worms with cheese, if you want some."

"That is disgusting, oh well friends don't let friends get weird alone." Virgil picks some up and puts it into mouth, "hhmm this is really tasteful."

"See I am not that weird." Richie says with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. So anything yet?"

"Nope, wait a second is that Shebang?"

"Yeah it does look like her. Hey wait that is her. What is she doing?"

"It looks like she is putting a microscopic gizmo in the detector."

"Yeah it does, hey Rich did I ever tell you that your gadgets are cool?"

"Nope, you haven't. Thanks."

"Well I think this saying might work 'Richie's the reason for the season'."

"Hahah, very funny bro."

"Yeah, I thought it was."

All of a sudden they hear laughter coming from the door. As they turn around they find Shebang standing there, laughing her head off. "You guys are funny. You couldn't even find the little noise maker I implanted into it?"

"You mean you got a device to implant into it?"

"Yep, I sure did. I knew I shouldn't; wouldn't; but I did anyways, and I got to say that was the best idea I had yet."

As she sees their faces she takes off running for her life. And as the day wears on you can hear screaming coming from over the rooftops.

The End


End file.
